


Comforting Light

by EchoDance



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Fluff I think, Gen, kill me now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDance/pseuds/EchoDance
Summary: Everyone is In a basement to wait out an Apocalypse, Lightweaver thinks it's her fault and it kinda is. This is mostly me playing with the characters when I have writers block. Chapters might be kinda short but What can you do





	1. The Start

It was her fault she knew it, it wasn't the Arcanist this time it was her and her mistakes. She didn't know there were that many, so many, she couldn't move, there were so many. She closed her eyes and waited for it to end, for her mistakes to finish her.

She hardly noticed she was in a different place, shivering with her eyes closed. Many of the others were confused, though some were hissing at each other the moment they saw each other.

The smallest one out of the bunch looked up from his machine, surprised that it worked, and then concerned because it worked.

The two that were hissing at each other began to approach each other, they seemed ready to fight before the oldest got between them, looking at her, curled up on the floor.

She felt him pick her head up off the ground, but she didn't open her eyes. He said something, but she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to hear the response that came from the youngest. She didn't want to know why she was on something soft and warm. She didn't want to know why anything was anymore.

It was all quiet when she opened her eyes again, it was dark where they were, she saw that she was in a nest of pillows and blankets. She saw the others close by, most of them asleep, Earthshaker was awake however. He came over when he saw her eyes open.

"It is nice that you are awake, I should tell you what happened. We are in Arcanist's apocalypse basement, he has one apparently. I am not sure how he got us all here, he said that he doesn't understand how either. I am just glad that everyone is safe."

"Not everyone," She murmured in response, it was her fault that they weren't safe, none of theirs were safe, none of them, with the monsters made by her mistakes. She started to shiver again, and Earthshaker came closer to take one of her hands in his.

"It is going to be okay in the end, I swear to you sister, it will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you're reading this please take a look at my other fic I care about that one a lot more.

It had been at least a day, according to Arcanist, and everyone It had been at least a day, according to Arcanist, and everyone was awake. Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper were glaring at each other, but they weren't at each other's throats. Lightweaver, who hadn't moved from the blanket nest, suspected that Earthshaker had spoken to them, and somehow forged a truce between them.

Windsinger was curled up beside her, though a length of his tail was draped over hers. He was watching the other deities with her, making the occasional comment about how Earthshaker must be enjoying how all his siblings were in one place again, and there wasn't any fighting, aside the occasional (when it came to anyone but the plague and nature sisters) glare, it was peaceful.

Lightweaver didn't say much, aside from what she said to Earthshaker in the first few hours in Arcanist's apocalypse basement, she was nearly as silent as the cards being played by the water, fire, ice, and shadow deities. Windsinger was saying something.

"Arcanist was telling me about this basement, it's warded on both sides of the walls to be indestructible, completely. The door's also enchanted to be unable to be opened until whatever happened is gone.". It can't die, none of them can die. She called them a mistake for a reason. She was tensing up quickly, and Windsinger noticed.

"Wait, what did I say? I'm sorry if it's something I said, I didn't mean to upset you.". It wasn't his fault, it was hers, and she forced herself to untense, for him, he didn't need to worry about her. She didn't deserve his concern. He just looked more concerned by the second, she didn't want that she didn- he was hugging her, she didn't know how to feel about this.

It felt safe was what she landed on after a while of thinking, it felt safe but why did it also feel like she wanted this, she shouldn't, she shouldn't want this, it was all her fault they were down here, for forever. Was she crying? Why was she crying? She shouldn't be crying, she didn't deserve to cry, she didn't deserve...

She fell asleep, with Windsinger pressing the side of his face into the side of hers while also crying. He was definitely getting some weird looks, though mostly from the ones who didn't know him that well. The ones who did know him well didn't bat an eye, they knew what he was like.

She slept quietly, she slept through the look her opposite gave her, a look of pity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have just about no Idea what I'm doing with these charcters anymore. Also pink disaster and light disaster paint some stars together.

When she woke up again, mostly everyone was asleep again, Arcanist was awake tonight, he seemed to be looking up at the roof above them. He was squinting with a slight frown on his face.

Lightweaver tried to get up to see what he was looking at and discovered that Windsinger had fallen asleep with his arms half wrapped over her shoulders, despite his impressive length, he had rather short arms.

She took tome time detangling him from her shoulders before getting out of the blanket nest, she made a noise in surprise at how cold the floor was compared to the blankets. Arcanist looked down at the noise she made.

"Oh hello. You're awake." He sounded like he wasn't sure how to talk to her, and her throat felt raw, probably from the crying a few hours earlier, she didn't talk but just looked questioningly at the ceiling. "Are you curious about what I was doing? An old habit, looking to the sky at night. I can't see the sky of course, but it would be nice."

He looked back up after a while, and they sat in a comfortable silence. Lightweaver decided to look around the basement, there was the sleeping area of course, Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper were sleeping at opposite sides. There was a place with small objects, probably for entertainment, there was glow in the dark paint in one of the baskets under the table, that gave her an idea, but it could wait.

There was a side area with preserved food, not that they needed it. Was it in case someone wanted something to munch on? She did see some bamboo there. In another area there were books, most of them star charts or astrology related, but there were other types of books.

Now, back to that idea, she got one of those star charts and that glow in the dark paint, and began her best to mimic what was on the chart, but more spread out. Arcanist was none the wiser about what she was doing until she accidentally poked his tail and he looked around, the look on his face could be described as a mixture of wonder and slight cringe.

"Thank you for this gesture, many of these are in the wrong place though, I'll help." He then went over to the basket and procured a second pot of glow in the dark paint, a light pink compared to the off white that she had gotten. They spent the rest of the night painting stars onto the ceiling.

It was a little hard to tell when it got brighter, but they were all under a sky of stars again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is with a big sigh that I continue to upload this, in this chapter we got arts and crafts.

She was sitting by the table when the others started to wake up, Plaguebringer and Gladekeeper had somehow ended up right next to each other despite falling asleep on opposite sides of the area. They quickly separated once they were more awake with a hiss at each other.

The Plague sister went to the table, opposite of where her sister was going, she looked grumpy today. Lightweaver felt like moving but didn’t, if she attracted the grumpy goddess’ ire there wasn’t much she could do, so why try and avoid it. The other deity didn’t say anything though, she got some clay from one of the baskets and began to slam it with her claws, Lightweaver couldn’t help but flinch at the ferocity of it.

After a while of clay abuse Plaguebringer seemed to notice her and raised an eye ridge at the look on the silent deities’ face.

“What’s that look for? Earthshaker said that I wasn’t allowed to hurt any of you, not that I want to for anyone but the tree.” Was that supposed to be reassuring? Lightweaver couldn’t tell, but she did feel calmer, just a little. She got some clay out herself to try and do something, and found herself just staring at the block of clay with no idea what to do.

“Stuck? Just stick your claws into it, mess around, not much else we can do around here.” Well that’s certainly pessimistic in the eyes of the Light deity, who honestly wasn’t doing much better when it came to optimism.

After a while of quiet and taking the younger’s advice, she realized what she made, it didn’t look exactly like her mistakes, but the resemblance was clear. She froze upon the realization, her claws shaking slightly. The other looked up from her mess after a while of mashing it together and noticed the dilemma going on with the light goddess.

“Why’d you do that? If it just makes you upset why’d you do that?” She didn’t know, she didn’t know she didn’t know she didn’t know she didn’t- oh the other squished it.

“There, make something that doesn’t make you panic.” Was that her trying to be nice? Well, taking the others advice worked before so why not do that. It took some time but she found that rolling the clay up into balls was a nice feeling, and soon there were many clay balls.

The plague deity seemed to have made something as well, something that looked like a dead tree, some things will never change. Plaguebringer flicked one of the balls at another, that eventually escalated to all the clay balls on the floor and stained claws for both of them.

She might call it fun later, when the first thing passed from her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me projecting on these dragons and being vague about the worst book I've had the displeasure of reading, just books in general.

After cleaning up her claws, Lightweaver found herself at a loss of what to do, she could try and make more clay balls, but she just cleaned up. She found herself by the books eventually, and decided to take one off of the shelf, it seemed to be a fiction book, though she wasn’t too invested in the plot just by reading the back, as there was just reviews and no summary.

She sat saltily about that for a while when she noticed the shadow next to her and jumped a little, though the shadow didn’t react visibly, she reacted with a quiet laugh.

“Well then sister, good to see old tricks still work on you.” Shadowbinder said as she became more tangible, she had a book in her claws, it looked like she had dripped on it a little but she opened it to read it after sitting. Lightweaver was not startled anymore and put back the book she had to find a new one.

Looking at the books, there seemed to be a lot of fiction, though she picked one out that she wasn’t familiar with, it had an interesting cover and an actual description. She read it for a while, but couldn’t help but overhear her sister’s murmuring.   
  
“This is dumb, this book is dumb, who would even act like that? Who would  _ say _ that?”, she was curious and decided to try and see what her sister was reading, and saw that is was in fact, the worst book she’d ever read, at all, she had forced her way through that book and hated every second of it. The book in question was some medical mystery book or something like that, she doubted anyone would read and like that book at the same time. The main character was very unlikable, the cast was boring in her opinion, and the plot was very contrived.

Shadowbinder must have noticed her scowing at that book, and began ranting about it, for the same reasons Lightweaver hated the book, she did too, and Lightweaver nodded in solidarity of dispising that book.

“...And furthermore it doesn’t even feel finished, it ends on a cliffhanger who does that? At least give us conclusion don’t sequel bait people in  _ that  _ way, it’s cheap and bad and I hate this book.” Lightweaver was just nodding along, silently agreeing with everything said about that book and how bad it was.

“This book on the other claw, is pretty good, I’m not going to lie the plot is a bit weird but I really like the main character.” The shadow sister began, taking out a different book and showing it to her sister, who honestly thought that it indeed looked better, though just about anything would be better that the garbage fire that was the other book.

“Here, read it, see how much better this one is.” She said while handing the better book to her, Lightweaver set down the book she had to see this other one. They sat like that for the rest of the day, Shadowbinder pointing out all the times the new book was better than the bad book, and Lightweaver found that, indeed, this book was much better than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Tuesday where I am but the next chapter will be uploaded earlier next week to be definitely on a Tuesday.


End file.
